Linked Feathers
by Emma Vance
Summary: Both come from a rough background. Both suffer the same fate- to be with each other til the end. Not the worst job in the world, but when one deals with the pressure of an harmful lifestyle and the other must watch and experience that pain of being on the sidelines, what is an angel to do? Rated 'M' for an abuse that gets better, lang., and eventual yaoi. Please read A/N. AU verse.
1. Rewind

**So guys, get this. It's Em, and this is not another chapter of FIW. Yeah, I'm sorry. There is no excuse for my actions. I just am in love with this game, really ship these characters, and started writing this at midnight this morning. I now have almost three chapters done and there was no way in hell that I was not going to post it. FIW is coming along, just very slowly. Like Ri-kun's and K-chan's relationship in the manga.**

**I wrote this kinda-sorta-not really-loosely based off another FF for this pairing I read where the setting was a bit different and so were the character. And well, it really wasn't my personal cuppa tea. So I wrote this. . . when I should have been sleeping. . . Great life lesson guys. Best work comes out of those who are sleep deprived, but don't listen to my advice on sleep.**

**Warning: Abuse, implied and some in there. Not ****_too_**** bad. And it really won't be that bad, I have a hard time reading abuse scenes, much less ****_writing_**** them. Also a TON of swearing, beware the potty mouths. There will be Yaoi later, but this is me writing it, so what did you expect?**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Square Enix, and that other person that partnered with them to make it, because, you know, they own it. I would LOVE to own it. . . but I can't. . . which sucks. . .**

**Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

Chapter 1-

I hold him close. A darling little angel, protected from the world. As long as I was his- and him mine, I would protect him with every fiber of my being.

_-REWIND-_

"Bitch! Get UP!"" He groans and sits up. Aware to his abuse, but not much else.

"Bitch! Dammit, you BETTER be moving! Or I will come up there and beat your ass!"

He freezes, unsure now of his actions, "I'm up." he tentatively calls back down. He's never tentative. Only around them.

"Then get dressed and cart your ass down here, you good-for-nothing brat!"

"Yes Ma'am," He swallows, "I'll be right down." He launches out of bed, grabbing the nearest article of semi-clean clothing- struggling to pull on his pants and shirt in his hurry to move fast- to please the very impatient woman downstairs.

He's on the main floor in no time flat, but his mother still gives him a glare as he enters the kitchen.

"'Bout time. Make breakfast, Sweetheart will be home soon."

"Yes Ma'am." He replies, and his head snaps to the side in pain as she slaps him across the face.

"Don't call me 'Ma'am'. It makes me sound old." She snaps.

"Yes." He changes meekly, adverting his eyes to the ground.

"Yes, what?" She growls at him.

"Yes, Miss."

"Better." She turns when she hears the front door open, and quickly makes her way to the front room, "Sweetheart!"

He turns to the stove, quickly turning on the burner and putting down a pan and eggs. His step-father's favourite breakfast.

"Hey, Hun! Where's the brat?"

"Kitchen, like he should be." His mother tells the man, who then strides into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be at school, Bitch?" The man accuses him.

"Making breakfast, Sir." He's always compliant at home.

_I wish that he'd give them the whole 'one, two' thing. If I were able to, I'd show them absolutely no mercy. . ._

"Breakfast, Bitch?"

"Yes, Sir." He cracks another egg into the pan.

The man pushes him out of the way, "You're doing it wrong!" he roars turning to the boy, "Get the fuck out of my house. I don't want to see your ugly mug right now!"

The boy backs out of the room, making a run for the front door. Slipping on his shoes he grabs his bag and hightails it out the door.

He got off easy this time. Next time it might be worse.

He attends school like a good boy. Dealing with only the half-assed shit of others. After, he makes the trek through Shibuya to the _Wildkat_. The only place where he feels safe.

"Hey." Sanae greets him as the boy enters through the front door. I stand next to him, watching.

The topics they chat about are graffiti art and music, topics that dulled me when not on the right objects. Soon they drift toward the fresh bandage on his cheek. He skates around the story until he finally says that he has to leave.

"Phones," Sanae calls out, stopping him at the door, "What do you believe in?"

"Myself." The best straight answer to come from his mouth.

Sanae scratches the top of his head, "No, I mean like God and all that shit."

He smiles sadly at Sanae, "Not at all. The only thing that I _can_ believe in is myself."

I feel myself flicker, but choose to adamantly ignore it.

He opens the door and the bell jingles, but he takes one last look at Sanae.

"Thanks, Mr. Hanekoma." He gives him a partial smile.

"Not at all, Neku." He smiles back.

Soon after he leaves, Sanae turns to me and nods, "You know what to do boss. You least of all can afford to flicker out."

"How do you know that?" I look at him, turning my gaze away from the door.

"Because I know who are."

"Does that mean I have permission to act?"

Sanae sighs, "You're the one who gives the permission, J. Perks of your job. You were just waiting for the right time. To see if things could be righted without your interference. But he _needs_ a Gurdian. And what better Angel is there to do the job?"

"Plenty." I laugh, humourously.

"But you're _his_. Don't blow it."

"You give me too much credit." I sigh, "I'll see what I can do."

"You do that, J." Sanae tells to my dissipating figure.

I appear back in front of the small house._ No time like the present. Huh, Neku?_

**I hope that was good. I made the characters not seem totally ****apparent****till the end on purpose. Please stick with it! I promise that it gets better, and I will post the next chapter when I type it!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Honey

**Hey guys, Em here. I know this isn't another chapter of FIW, but you're gonna have to get over it. Anyway I hope you guys like it! You also might have another picture after one of the next chapters.**

**Warning: Swearing, abuse, magic. Yeah all that fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: This game and characters belong to Square Enix and it's partner. I wish to own it, but I'm not ****_nearly_**** that rich.**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

Chapter 2-

Chances come like bees to honey. It didn't take long for the abuse to start. It never does. Sometimes it starts little and grows big. Other times it flies off the handle right away. Gradual is what scares him the most, because he knows, that they know, what they're doing to him.

Tonight it was fast. No fooling around, no coming up to it or beating around the bush. It was fast and it hurt.

Instead of hitting Neku it 'hit the wall'. A little bit of interference on my part, moving the arm towards me at the last second. I know that I'll soon have a bruise on my forearm.

Neku seemed confused. His stepfather may be an abusive, drunk, bastard, but he was one that was always able to hit his mark. Especially when it came to Neku.

The man didn't seem to think anything of it, and after a few minutes of continually hitting 'the wall' he walked away. Already blaming Neku over the dent.

If anyone ever asked about Neku that man wouldn't hesitate for a second to throw him under the bus. If anyone asked about the 'dent' Neku would be in trouble, and then beaten later for coming up in yet another conversation.

But my job is to protect him. He's not going to get hurt like that again.

Neku slinks up the stairs, closing the door to him room quietly, as to not attract any more attention. He finally lets out a breath that he has been holding and flops onto the bed. I go over and sit on his rugged desk, staring at the boy, ignoring the pain in my arms and torso. It was less than a tenth of what he went through every day.

He stares at the ceiling. Contemplative, hands behind his head, headphones resting next to him on the mattress. He doesn't say anything. He never does. He prefers to work over problems in his head, not out loud. He's not like me- one who talks to myself, and him- because I know that he can't hear me.

I'm afraid that one day I'll become too transparent. Up until now my power has only been to keep the abuse to a non-threatening level. Now I think that it's too late. He'll stop believing in any kind of light and I'll fade. I'll fade and he'll get hurt again. So hurt he might die.

Some of them- the others- choose to reveal themselves to their charges. I myself wasn't going to do that without a _very_ good reason.

Later that night the door to Neku's room eases open. In stalks in the woman. The man had gotten to her. He'd shown her the damage. I wake up from the faint light of the hall landing on my face. An uneasy feeling suddenly resting in the pit of my stomach.

_He's the problem_, the man had said,_ he's the one that's breaking this house_. Thoughts, memories. That's all I could read from the lady.

I watch her move towards Neku. I don't move though, _ I can't make a move without reason._ All I can do for the moment is watch- though it is unlikely that this will go well. They never do. She never acts like a mother.

In quick motions she wraps her hands around Neku's throat and he wakes with a start. Eyes flying open against the attack.

I try to pull her off of him, but I've got a bad angle on her and she reeks of alcohol- anger giving her strength in this induced state.

Neku scrambles on the bed, hands on hers- trying to get them off.

At this point I give up trying the physical approach and move just so I'm in front of her. I throw a blinding ball of light at her and she flies back. I move forward again. Poised for another attack. I look her straight in the eyes and after a minute she gets a dazed look on her face. She stands, using the wall for balance, and wobbly walks downstairs.

I don't move, tension still in every part of my body. I feel Neku looking at me- staring, and I wish that I could say that it's through me. But I can't. It doesn't work like that.

"What the hell just happened? What did you just do to my mom? Who _are_ you?"

I turn to look at him, and I give him a small, sad smile and disappear- losing the ability to be seen and going back over to sit on the desk.

When you use angel magic you lower yourself to a lower frequency. The normal, _seeable_ frequency of Earth. Against all of my better judgment, I had done just that.

It had been necessary. I didn't want Neku to get hurt. Even if all my other motivations get screwed, that is the one that I plan on keeping pure.

But I also didn't want to hurt that woman. Evil as she is, she is someone that Neku does care for, meaning I can't touch her.

The man is a free reign though.

He stares at the place where I'd been standing. After several minutes he gets up and closes the door. Shaking his head he slowly climbs back into bed, but he doesn't fall asleep for another few hours. I in turn, do not sleep any more that night.


	3. Blackmail

**Hey! It's Em! Wow 2 chapters in one night! For those of you who read this, well you're lucky ducks. I hope that you like it!**

**Warning: Swearing, and Josh being Josh. Don't worry, he's way more Josh in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: This has not changed since the last chapter. I do not own, sorry.**

**(there will soon be a picture to go along with this chapter)**

**Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

Chapter 3-

Neku wakes up early the next morning. He grabs his backpack, shoes that he had neglected to take off at the door, and his headphones- escaping through the bathroom window and down the terrace.

I follow dutifully as he maneuvers through the crowds in the outskirts of Shibuya, then the Scramble, and the places in between him and the _ Wildkat_, which he enters upon arriving. I hesitate to enter. I know why he's here. Sanae knows everything.

"Hey, Phones!" Sanae greets.

"Hey, Mr. H." The words are slightly overcast.

"Oh no," Sanae narrows his brow at him, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You get this way whenever you have a problem. So what's up?" He shoots me a quick glance.

"So there is someone there." Neku observes.

Sanae and I jump, "What?" Sanae asks .

"You looked behind me, not at me. So you can see him." _This kid pays more attention than I give him credit for._

Sanae sighs and Neku sits down at the counter. Sanae then looks straight at me, Neku turns and follows his gaze- landing directly on thin air.

"Yes, I can see him."

"So it's a him. It was harder to tell last night."

"What do you mean?" Sanae glares at me, "What did you do?"

"He helped me." Neku shrugs.

"His mother." I whisper- Neku doesn't hear me, but Sanae nods in understanding.

"Why can't I see him?" Neku asks suddenly.

"Hmm. It takes time and effort for this one h-"

"How long has he been with me? What can I do to see him?"

I glare at Sanae, "You tell him to get hurt by anyone, including himself, and I _will_ kill you."

"Don't worry." Sanae sighs, and Neku shoots him a look. Sanae just nods and points to the air, "Directed at him. Sorry." Neku nods.

"Well, Phones," Sanae continues, "That's something that he should tell you himself. As for seeing him, well, one option is out of the water- he vetoed it immediately. He's not the most sociable being in the world, but if you find a reclusive place and ask _really_ nicely he might show himself. No promises on that though."

Neku nods his thanks and shoots out the door.

Sanae looks at me, motioning to follow the boy. I sigh, and trail after him.

He walks and walks. He's obviously skipping school today. Nothing in his demenour says anything other than determination.

He finally reaches the Udagawa Back Streets. This part of Shibuya is always deserted, only the rough and tough dare to venture here on a regular basis.

Neku stands there for a few minutes, waiting. Finally he decides to extend a formal invitation.

"Okay, we're all alone. Come out now!"

I knew it.

I'd love to show him. Show him that I'm real. To make it so that I don't flicker out of existence. But it's really not that easy. Neku has a lot on his plate already, and I know for a fact that I'm not the easiest person to deal with. I'd just be another bundle of stress on his already frayed life. _The last thing I need is him doing something stupid. I don't mind a little adventure, but if he goes out of his way to cause it then it'll get really hard to save his ass._

"Fine." He mumbles, "But I'm not leaving until you do. I mentally cringe. This is not a good neighborhood to be stubborn in. It could very well get him killed.

He sits down, back to one of the _Cat_ murals and pulls out his sketchpad. He fishes out a pencil out of his bag and hunkers over the paper, hand flying across the open space. I'd seen his pictures before, and his artistic talent is very high. I try to peer over his shoulder, but I can't see, he's hiding the paper with the his body.

We sit around for about an hour. I sit in front of Neku, and all he does is draw, and then stare off into space for a few minutes. I'd kill to know what is going through his head, but I'm not going to scan the boy without reason.

His phone rings suddenly and we both jump at the noise. He digs it out of his pocket and checks the caller ID. His face lights up so I assume it's Shiki, an interesting friend at Neku's school. Odd, but interesting.

It's not though, Neku flips open the phone and sticks it to his ear.

"Mr. H. What's up?" His voice is bright.

I inwardly groan.

"Nope, not a thing. Any tips?"

There's a pause as Sanae tells him something. Neku's grin gets bigger. _This isn't going to be good._

"Okay. Got it. Yeah, I think it'll work. Yep, I'll tell him. Got it, see you later. Thanks for the help." Neku closes the phone and I warily stand when he does.

He looks around, but he has no idea where I am- so he's subjected to talking to the general air.

"Mr. H, said to tell you that he said that if you don't appear within the next five minutes he's not gonna' take any more side job requests. And worse than that," Neku continues, "The free drinks and conversation is gonna' disappear."

I growl. _He wouldn't do that. . . would he? . . . Yes. Yes he would. He's been trying to get me to do this for years, he would most certainly do that._ Side quests were something that I needed done, and often I didn't have the time to do them myself. They were essential to my job here. And although I enjoy the free caffeine, I really visit the shop for the conversation. I don't talk to Neku, and Sanae is the only one that talks to me without being somewhat afraid.

Sighing, I resign myself to the fact that Sanae has won this round. I don't like losing, but sometimes you have to lose a battle to win the war in the long run.

Slowly I materialize myself in front of him. Body being lowered into a frequency that he can see.

His mouth slacks from confusion and the amazement of my _actually_ being there. I smirk at him, habit of being an ass taking over.

"Hello, Neku. It's, I suppose- nice to formally meet you."


	4. Operation sucky explanation

**So guys, get this. I finally got the motovation to get this story off the other computer and type up all that I had written in my almost filled notebook. And now that I'm typing this I'm realizing that I have 8ish chapters written and typed. . . but only 3 posted. F my life.**

**Also it's snowing here. In November. And it's sticking. F that too.**

**Warning: Nothing yet, that's still a while. Themes soon, some assholes getting beat up. The usual.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters (except the assholes) belong to Square Enix. The plot is mine.**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

Chapter 4-

He stares at me. Wide-eyed and more than slightly confused. It's not everyday someone materializes out of thin air.

"It's not polite to stare, Neku."

"Whaa?" He tries to take a step back, but since he was already against the wall, it doesn't work out too well.

I giggle and cover my mouth with my hand. At this he snaps out of his stupor and glares at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" He demands, trying to gain some early footing in the long run of this conversation.

"Well that's an interesting question- but not all that creative. Think of something a little more imaginative and then we'll talk."

His face is priceless- mouth slightly open and eyes screaming at me 'what the fuck is wrong with you?!'.

". . . ." He's not able to speak.

"Neku?" I ask, coming forward, "Did I break you?" I smirk, "Hello, anybody in there?"

"Why are you here?" His voice is quiet.

Surprise momentarily flits across my face, but the answer is easy enough.

"To protect you."

His turn to look shocked had come and gone several minutes ago, but that didn't stop it from still showing up on his face, "Protect me? Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

_No self-worth. . . ahh, Neku._

"You've gotten better at this whole question thing Neku. You catch on quickly. Give me an interesting question and I may just be inclined to-"

"Just answer it." Neku snaps, losing any form of patience with me.

"I don't have to answer anything, dear. I just choose to."

His mouth opens to comment on the fact that I just called him 'dear', but I interrupt, "But that's a bit more of a complicated question- well the question is easy enough- it's the answer that is hard to explain. I suppose I'll give you the short version- It's my job."

"Job?" He's startled. It's a normal reaction for a boy who thinks logically.

"Yes," I sigh, "my job. You really must stop repeating everything others say in the form of a question."

Neku's face turns red and I can't help but giggle.

"What are you?" He counters. Different from 'who the fuck are you', but still in the same realm. It was still a very generic question, but one that needed to be answered within the confines of this first conversation.

"Neku, you're reverting back to boredom- but it needs to be answered anyway. Ahh, you're making this difficult for me."

"Just answer it!"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever you say, my dear."

The look on Neku's face says everything. He's going to kill me.

"I'm afraid that you might not believe this so d-"

"I'm inclined to believe quite a lot right now, seeing as you've done the suddenly appearing thing twice already and did something to my mother. So stop beating around the bush already and spill."

I nod, "Well then, I suppose you are well equipped to handle this." I smirk at him while I run over the best way to tell him, to go about this whole ordeal both him and Sanae have gotten me into._Delicately or shoot him in the face. . . . what to do, what to do. . ._

"I'm what you would call an angel. Though not in the normal, human, prissy-halos-and-shit that lounge around all day. I'm more refined than that, but sometimes I don't mind getting dirty in the human world- so here I am." _Shoot him in the face it is._

He stares at me blankly, "An. . . Angel. . .? Can you get any cheesier than that?"

"Of course dear, but this is my job and something I take very seriously."

"You don't exactly look like an angel. None of those crappy stories talk about them in jeans and a purple button down."

"I prefer lilac, if it's all the same to you."

"Still."

I sigh, "Neku did you _not_ just hear me explain? The stories tell you humans make up are almost entirely false. We angels can wear whatever we want. I for one, find this easier to wear, it doesn't stick out, and it's really quite comfortable."

"I cannot believe that I'm having this discussion." Neku mutters, I giggle and he shoots me a dirty look, "So if you're an angel then you know all about heaven right? And the people there?"

"Sure," I shrug, "I do get around a bit."

"Is there Gabriel?"

"We don't have what you'd consider 'Arch Angels'. The angels that you consider them to be were just ones that went into retirement. We do have a Gabriel, but he's enjoying a nice minor position in the British government."

"Lucifer?"

"Ahh, what you guys consider the devil. That's more of a trickier question. Luci is another retired angel- the devil is someone else who I've never met. But Luci enjoys a split life between his home in Pike Park, Delaware, and London."

"This is messed up." Neku sighs, "What about the whole 'God' thing?"

"As much as we respect God- he's a drunk with daddy issues. He does the more formal arrangements- angel creation, that kind of stuff. He leaves the head angel in charge of the distribution and the other orders when it comes to the rest of the angel populace."

Neku ponders for a moment. A shiver runs down my spine and I tense up. Scanning the area to pick up the signal of three other people- hostile in this territory. We need to wrap this up quickly and get out of here fast. I don't know if they know Neku, but they were looking for a fight, and he was the nearest target.

"So you're an angel-"

"As we've already established."

"-and you're here to protect me. . . so you're a Guardian Angel?"

I applaud, "Bravo, Neku. You figured it out all by yourself. You're halfway there- guess my name and you get a prize."

"So you're not going to tell me. You're going to make me guess."

"That is the point of the game, Neku."

"Are all angels this hard to deal with?"

"You don't like my sunshiny personality?" I ask, pretending to be wounded. Scanning the area again I notice that the three others are closer.

"I frankly, would like to run it over with a bus."

"Oh, Neku. So sweet." I giggle and grasp onto his arm. He tries to pull away but I keep a firm grip, pulling him and the backpack that he snatches up off the ground to the nearest escape route.

"What the?" He splutters.

"Three guys coming this way. All drunk, all high. One out of the three really needs to go home so he can- well, I'd prefer not to be vulgar. They don't run in your circle and all of them are looking for a fight. You're a nice easy target in this area, so I'm getting you out of here _now_."

Neku nods, "Now is good."

But our little conversation had gone on a mite too long and the men rounded the corner.

"Damn. We're too late." One of the guys had already caught sight of Neku and was pointing him out to his friends.

"Run." Neku tells me, and I look at him like he is the stupidest person in the world.

"Not happening. My job is to protect you, and they can't even see me."

"What?"

"My frequency is only at a level where you can see it, dear. It'd be a problem if Guardian Angels walked around the entire time so the rest of the world can see them. Only my charge can see me right now- no one else."

"What should we do?" Neku whispers as they get closer, "We could make a dash for Shibu-Q Heads, but there's generally not enough people around there. We could try for the Scramble, but I'm not counting on the odds being in our favour on that one."

I sigh and move forward, running wasn't going to do us any good. Even a mouse will bite a cat when backed against a wall, and although I hate to fight in these situations, well, there's nothing to be done about it.

"Ahh, Neku. Always getting into trouble. At least my job won't be boring." I pretend to roll up my sleeves and smirk. Walking up to the first guy punch him in the stomach- hearing the satisfying 'woofh' of air leaving him, I then flip him over and he hits the ground with a groan. One of the other guys starts toward his fallen friend, but I don't give him the time. Running toward him I give him a quick roundhouse kick to the side, after which he hits the wall with a loud 'UMPTH' and squeaks when he makes contact with the ground.

The guy in charge of the other two turns to look Neku, who had not moved from his spot the entire time.

"How the fuck are you doing this, punk?! I'm gonna beat the ever living shit out of you!" He advances on Neku, who takes a fighting stance.

Then the guy pulls out a knife.

I'm faster than him though. I step in front of him- twisting the arm with the knife behind his back and kneeing him in the balls.

He goes down like a bag of rocks, but the knife catches my arm slightly making a not terribly deep scratch.

"What the hell was that?" Neku asks, staring at me.

"My job, Neku, as I've told you many times before." I tell him easily, "As I said, I'll never get bored if you attract danger like this. Just don't go looking for it."

He glares at me, "I resent that."

"Resent it later. Those men will be up and moving soon, and I'd like to be a good distance away from Udagawa before they can stand."

"Fine." Neku grumbles, and as we get out of the alley his stomach does the same.

"Aww, you're hungry. I guess you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and a quick coffee."

"At least a day," He whispers and then brings his voice up to normal volume, "You don't need to tell me what to do. You're not my mother."

"Please," I roll my eyes at him, "I do a much better job than your mother. And if you won't eat, then I will. I'm famished, so you're going to accompany me to the nearest ramen stand."

"Angels eat?"

"This one does. Come on now, the ramen shop in Dogenzaka is fabulous. It's a bit of a walk, but worth it."

I start to walk away, but Neku stops me.

"Wait, how can you order if no one either than me can see you?"

I sigh and shrug, "Fine," I say, feigning annoyance, "I suppose you have a point. I'll lower myself to a lower, human frequency."

I bob out of sight for a moment, then come back into focus.

"There," I tell him, "Now let's go."

**So there are a couple of references in there. Kudo's to the people that could spot them. They deal with Supernatural, Sherlock, and the FF Guidelines by MurmursInTheSea, which is probably the best thing that I've ever read, so check it out.**

**I can also promise that I'll post the next chapter soon! Until then!**


	5. Name Game (Sanae SHUT UP)

**See, I told you that it wouldn't be very long. I don't normally keep my promises, but hey, sometimes I'm on top of things.**

**Same rules apply to this one, I gotta' set up the story for it to go places. I'm glad that some people are sticking with this. Thanks for support!**

**Warning: Swearing. Other than that all previous rules still apply.**

**Disclaimer: The characters still belong to Square Enix. If they did belong to me, I'd be rich and probably still writing FF. But since I'm still dirt poor and writing this, well. . .**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

Chapter 5-

As I predicted, the walk was a little long. Neku and I don't talk much- there would be more time for discussion later.

Stepping into the shop I greet the chef. He sits us down at a table for two and takes our orders. As he turns to leave he takes notice of my arm, and stands there for a moment in shock.

"Woah! Sir, would you, um, like a bandage for that?"

"Hmm?" I glance down at my arm, which has been consistently bleeding since here and the Udagawa, "Oh, yes. Thank you, that'd be lovely."

The man leaves quickly and comes back equally fast with some gauze- handing it too me before running back into the kitchen to prepare the never ending orders of food.

Neku seems to take notice of my appearance for the first time, jumping slightly in shock at the sight. Arms bruised and one of them bloody, his mouth opens as to say something, but I ignore his fish act and dip the extra napkin in my glass of water- slowly cleaning the wound and surrounding skin, then bandaging it.

"What? The hell happened to your arms?"Neku asks as I wrap my arm.

"Nothing much," I tell him offhandedly, as if we were discussing the weather, "just got into a bit of a tussle."

"Liar. If those guys back in Udagawa didn't lay a finger on you, then getting those couldn't have been an accident!"

"Sometimes even _I_ can be careless, Neku." I tell him, securing the wrappings and looking up at him. He just stares at me, leaned back in his chair- analyzing. Thinking.

"It was last night with my step-father wasn't it? I knew that he wouldn't miss without a reason."

_Way smarter than I gave him credit for._ I sigh, "Correct again, Neku."

"That means that the damage spans more than just your arms." Neku observes.

"And how can you tell that, dear?" I place my chin in my hands and stare.

"Because it's never just one spot."

I hide the sad smile behind my hands. _I wish this boy didn't need a guardian angel_.

"So any more questions, Neku?" I ask as our food arrives.

"Yes. But I'm not gonna' ask them right now."

"Why's that?" I smirk, picking up my chopsticks and digging into the bowl.

"Because you don't have any more intentions to tell me the truth today. Anything that you tell me will be a ready answer and it won't be truthful."

My smirk from falls from my face, and he notices, given away by the glint in his eye. He knows that he just struck a blow that I didn't see coming.

"Neku, Neku. You do catch on quick." I pull my smirk back onto my face. _This might actually be fun._

After we finish eating I stand up and stretch. I then proceed to look at Neku, who's staring at me again.

"So anymore stops?" I ask him, tossing the right amount of yen on the table.

"What do you mean?" He stands as well and looks warily at the money.

"It's real, Neku. I'm not a cheat." I giggle at him, "I mean- do you want to stop anywhere else before heading home?"

He follows me out of the stand.

"I have to go back?" He whispers.

"Yeah. You don't have a choice with this one, Neku. I'd rather you didn't but if you don't your parents are going to go all 'ninja' on your ass when you finally do. But I'll be there, and I won't let anything happen to you. You can count on little, old, me."

He glares at me, "Then I want to stop at the _Wildcat_."

"Then let's go. Though you do realize that it's all the way across town?"

"I don't care." Neku gestures with a hand, "That's where I'm going, and I'm pretty sure that you have to follow."

I raise my arms and shrug my shoulders, "You got me there, Neku. Wherever you go I have to follow." I smirk, "Let's go."

"Hey, Phones. Hey, Boss. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Neku sits down at the counter, "I just have a couple of questions."

"Ones that J won't answer? What a surprise." The sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I shoot Sanae a look at the same time Neku exclaims, "J?"

"Oh," Sanae looks started and then understanding crosses over his face, "a game. Got it. Sorry, Kiddo- you're not going to get any more info than that."

Neku sighs, "At least it's a start. Mr. H, how is it that you can see him?"

I shoot Sanae another glance. He's not free to give out this info.

I needn't worry, "Clairvoyant, Phones. Started talking to this one a while back and soon got pulled into this crazy job."

I know that's the only real question that Neku is going to ask. He can see as well as I can that Sanae is not going to give any detail regarding me or what we do. He continues asking about clairvoyancy for the sake of his curiosity and then moved on why he decided to run the _Wildcat_ if he was as 'special' as he said he was. Topics soon moved to the discussion of the next _Cat_ design. By the time Neku is essentially done it's late and the party life of Shibuya has come out. The open sign on the door has already been flipped and when Neku yawns I decide to wrap up this little party.

Thankfully, Sanae realizes this too.

"Com'on, Phones. Time for you to scamper back home and hit the sheets. It's way past your bedtime."

Neku looks like he's about to say something but Sanae continues, "No arguing, Kiddo. Boss has gotta' get you home in one piece, safe and sound. Let's not give him a hard time tonight."

Neku groans and stands up, "Fine," he grumbles and walks over to the door, "Thanks for everything, Mr. H." He pushes open the door and I move to follow, but Sanae stops me.

"J, just give him all the info. He can take it, and he's a smart kid- he's gonna figure it out eventually. And when he finally he does he's gonna' be pissed that he didn't hear it from you. If he rejects you and you flicker out, well I can't help you then and everything is gonna' go to hell in a hand-basket."

"Like what? My name?" I give him a look that says I want the discussion to be over, but he doesn't let it drop."

"That too, but more like the fact that your presence all these years is the only thing that got him past preschool and all the days after. Those scrapes you have now are some of the lightest I've ever seen you with. He doesn't know how much crap you go through daily just to keep him safe."

"And it's going to stay that way, Sanae." My eyes flare as I glare at him, "I'll tell him things in due course, but there are some things that shouldn't be talked about and that is one of them. If you tell him, I swear-"

"Woah," Sanae's hands go up in defense, "I'm not going to tell him, J. I know how Neku is, he'll blame himself for everything. I'm just saying, if you don't tell him then who will? And when the truth does come out all the shit will hit the fan- and it'll probably mean that you fade and he dies."

"Since when have you been able to tell the future?" I snap.

"Since never. I'm just saying what I think will happen."

My gaze lowers to the floor, "I- I'm having more fun than I have in a long time, Sanae. Playing this little name game with him, and he- Neku's been more lively today than I've seen from him in years. This'll keep him wondering and guessing. Life won't be as much of a chore for him anymore. If I fade then so be it. But he's not going to die because I withhold information. I'll make plans for another to take my place if it comes to it."

Sanae puts a hand on my shoulder, "I don't want either of you to revert to what you were. You before he was born, or him before he found reasons to get up. But do you _really_ think that another angel will be able to protect him like you? You are the best of the be-"

Neku pokes his head back into the shop and gives us a quizzical look, "You coming or what, 'stalker dude'?"

I perk up for his benefit, "You could call me 'Angel'?" I tease, walking closer to the exit. He gives me a horrified look and ducks back outside. I smirk and to once more to look at Sanae.

"I'm gonna' keep him guessing while he can. Before he get's too used to me, or so afraid of me that I have to assign another angel to him. . . or go back to being invisible." I add that last part without much hope. I'd have to re-assign.

"Or until he gets so sick of putting up with you that he forces you to leave."

I laugh and open the door, "Yeah that too." it slams shut behind me and I walk over to Neku.

"Sorry for the wait, dear. I had a few things that I needed to discuss with Sanae away from prying ears."

"Don't call me '_dear_'." He snaps, and we start the walk back home, "What were you talking about?" he finally asks.

"Grown up things." I smirk and he glares at me.

"Jerk." He murmurs and I can't help but giggle.

His parents are comatose when we arrive back at his 'home', but Neku still climbs up through the bathroom window. I choose to simply appear in his room, at which he tries not to look startled.

Grabbing a towel and his pajamas, he creeps back into the bathroom to take a quick shower. While he does that I sit on his desk and raise my frequency to one that only he can see, then send Sanae a quick text.

_Make sure to give out the plans/orders for tomorrow._

_\- J_

A minute later I get a reply.

_Already done._

_\- S_

I smile and click my phone shut as Neku comes back into the bedroom.

"Jin."

"What?" I look at him confused. _He's spouting nonsense._

"Does this mean that I'm right?" He sits on the side of his bed, waiting for an answer.

My mind clicks and I grin at him, at which he scowls, "We're playing the guessing game."

"Yes." Neku snaps, "So did I get it right?"

"What do you think?" I change my position on the desk so that I can properly face him.

". . . No." He grumbles after a minute.

"Then there's your answer."

He scowls again and I giggle, which makes the expression deepen.

"Jackson?"

"Nope."

"You're not making this easy." He informs me.

"Please, dear." I wave a hand in front of me, "Sanae gave you a hint. It was harder than hell a few hours ago."

"You can say that?"

"Of course, dear. There's nothing in the rulebook that says otherwise."

His eyebrows raise, "There's a rulebook?"

"Yes. Even Angels need a couple of rules to live by."

"Like what?"

"All in due time, my dear Neku. I mean, you just met me today, and you don't even know my name yet. How can you expect me to tell you everything?" I giggle and his temper rises.

"I feel like I'm going to get that a lot, and you've known me much longer than that." He mumbles, "Julian?" Neku shoots, but I catch it easily.

"No, but one of my colleagues would be very offended to know that you thought I was him."

"Uggh." He groans, and then sighs, "Com'ere. . . blondie."

"Neku, I did give you a name to call me by." I remind him.

"Like hell I'm going to call you that!" He protests, "Now come here." he motions to part of the bed in front of him.

"Why?" _I don't like where this is going_.

"Cause' I'm allowed to make a couple of demands of you. Now come on."

My body moves on it's own. I get up from the desk and pad over to the bed- which I look at apprehensively. Breathing out deeply I sit down in front of him- facing Neku, and putting a look of annoyance on my face.

"What is it?"

"Turn around." _He's all business._

I comply and move so that I'm looking out the window.

"Now wh-" I cut myself off as his hands push up the back of my shirt.

I'm pretty sure I know what he's doing, and it's not good. . . for either of us.

"Neku, dear, pray tell what you're doing."

"It's just as I thought," He sighs, one hand gingerly touching my back, "It's all bruised."

_Dammit that kid is too smart for his own good. If he's like this when I get hurt, well, then this relationship isn't going to pan out._

"It's nothing." I sigh, and try to pull away, "I've gotten worse from other cases."

The lie is smooth. There have been no other cases. I've been injured worse by his parents, all over the place. But there's no way that I'm telling him that.

"Either way, this happened on my watch." He grips a hand on my shoulder, "Stay put." he orders, and I have to obey.

He pulls out a first aid kit from under his bed, one that I haven't seen in a while. He takes out the ointment and turns back to me.

"Do Angels heal fast?" He asks as he rubs the medicine into my skin.

The cold makes me shiver, which he takes as a sign of pain and rubs lighter, "We heal faster than humans, but not at light speed or right away. It does take time.

I neglect to mention that the worse the ailment the longer it takes to heal. It'd just make him upset.

It's quiet in the room til Neku suddenly starts the names again.

"Jordan?"

"Wrong." I pull down my shirt and he goes for my arms. I evade and hop back onto the desk.

Neku frowns at me, "Junpei?"

"Incorrect."

"Jack, John?"

"No and no. you're going to run out of names soon." I inform him, bemusement on my face.

"Uggh. Just tell me- is it something ordinary or complicated?"

"All in due time, dear. You'll be able to tell me if you guess correctly."

He bites his tongue so he can control what he says. He's never been good at dealing with people, but I'm the worse one of all.

"Are you going to sleep on that desk?" He ask with some incredibility to his voice, bypassing anger in an attempt to change the subject.

"What do you think?" I turn my head to look at him.

"I could set up a futon. . ." Neku trails off and looks at me, expecting an actual answer.

"And let your parents get mad at you for having someone over? No."

"But you're here-"

"That still doesn't mean that they won't give you crap about it later. And how are you going to explain it to them when the other person isn't in the house? They can't see me."

"Touché." He grumbles and sighs, "Are you gonna' be okay over there?" Neku asks tentatively.

"Aww! Is Neku worried about me? That's really sweet." I smirk and he scowls. _This is becoming regular routine_, "Don't worry." I tell him, "I'll be fine. I've been sleeping here for a while."

"Longer than two days. . ." He mumbles.

"What is it, dear?" I ask.

"Nothing." He throws an extra blanket at me before rolling over and covering himself with his own. I grin at the gesture and make myself more comfortable on the desk.

"Goodnight. . . J." Neku quickly says from across the room.

I smile at this, "Goodnight, Neku."

**I hope that you people liked it. I think that the plot will keep getting better. I still like what I'm writing so that's good- I hope that the rest of you do too. Until then, Em out!**


	6. Emotional Scars

**Hey guys! Em here! I've still got another couple of chapters to post for this, but anyway. This here is chapter 6!**

**Warning: Themes. Mentions of abuse.**

**Disclaimer****: The characters belong to Square Enix. If you don't really understand who Eri is, please play the game or cheat and wiki it. (I don't recommend the 2nd one though, it can ruin lives)**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

Chapter 6-

Neku decides to go to school the next day. What surprised me about the whole ordeal is that he got dressed and headed down into the living room. When I gave him a questioning look and he just told me, "I can't run forever. I have to face them at some point."

He knew that I knew that he knew that I'd be there the entire time. That I wouldn't let him get hurt.

He was banking on that, and I wasn't going to disappoint.

Of course it's easier said than done. It's easier to protect him from the physical pain- the beatings. It's hard to protect him from the emotional hits.

Of course it's my duty to protect him from the pain of those as well.

But all I can do is stand behind him and cover his ears, blocking out the noise. All I can do is sit there during the sleepless nights he's laid there crying, and even then all I can do is stroke his hair because manifesting would cause problems.

I can't make them say nice things, I can only take the blows meant for the sun.

But then again, he's not happy about the hits on my person either. He inspects my arms as soon as we are in the clear.

"How long until the new bruises form?"

"I wasn't hit that hard." I tell him, "There won't be any new bruises."

He sighs, but drops the subject.

"So you've been taking this rather well." I continue as we walk.

"If there's one thing that I pride myself in, it's the ability to adapt."

"I noticed."

"Also," He continues, ignoring my last comments, "it helps that you're a pain in the ass. Had you been 'Angel-like' this would have been a lot harder to deal with."

I shoot him a glare, "Really, Neku dear, I thought we had a better understanding of each other. Though I must say, I've been called worse by my peers."

"You have a better understanding of _me_. I know next to nothing about you. And you being an ass with your colleagues, well that doesn't surprise me in the least. The head Angel dude up there must be sick of your ass."

"True, true, dear. But you'll know me in time. And as for the head, well I must say that he's rather fond of me."

"_'You'll know me in due time'_, you keep saying that." Neku grumbles, hoisting his bag higher.

"And it's true. Good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah, well I've been waiting a damn long time."

We reach the school and he walks in through the main doors ahead of me. I stop and stare after him, his classmates and peers walking through me.

"I know, Neku. I know it all too well."

It's amusing to watch Neku in school when he knows that I'm there. He's a little self-conscious and tries to drown out my commentary with his headphones- missing questions posed by his teachers and getting strange looks from his friends across the room. It's only after a teacher threatens to confiscate his headphones does he take them off and shoot me a meaningful glare. I resign myself to quiet watching and shut up for the rest of the period.

Shiki and Eri bounce over at lunch.

"What's up with you today, Neku?" Eri asks, slamming a hand down on Neku's desk. I lounge against the window sill- suppressing a grin.

"Yeah," Shiki continues, pushing her short hair out of her face, "You seem pretty out of it."

Shiki sits down on Neku's desk, next to Eri's hand.

Neku sends a quick look at me- one that the other two don't catch. Either that, or they pass it off as nervousness.

"Just. . .I'm just not all here today." Neku tells them, "I'm getting distracted easily."

Shiki looks at him like she's trying to deduce his soul, "Home problems?" she asks- not unkindly, pushing up her glasses. She knows that he and his parents didn't get along very well, and lends him concealer when he gets a bruise somewhere people can see. But she doesn't know the full extent of what happens at home- and Neku prefers to keep it that way.

"A little." Neku shrugs, "I just have a different problem on my mind."

"Is is a person?" Eri asks, "Are you being bullied?"

"If you are we'll beat them up." Shiki announces, deadly serious and I have to muffle a giggle with my hands.

". . ." Neku can't respond and Eri just looks at her.

After a minute Shiki looks down, "I was only kidding." She mumbles, "We'd get Beat to do it."

"She was not kidding." I inform Neku, "She was deadly serious."

Neku shoots me another look that says _I know_, and then addresses the two girls.

"Yeah, it's a person, but it hasn't reached that yet."_Yet? What does he take me for?_

"But that makes me wonder- do you guys know any 'J' names?"

"Why?" Both girls ask, pulling out their lunch boxes.

"Just a game I'm playing." He tells them, "So, do you?"

"Yeah. Any specifics?" Eri asks.

"Boy names."

"Got it."

"Jacob?" Eri shoots. Neku looks at me and I grin.

"Nope." He sighs, "That one's not right."

"Jerry?" Shiki supplies helpfully.

"No." Neku notices my ever present grin.

"Jiro?"

"Not correct."

"Jim?"

"Jared?"

"Jessie?"

"Johnathan?!"

"Julio?!"

It's a 'no' every time and all three of us stare at Shiki when she blurts out 'Julio'. It takes all my effort not to fall over laughing.

The teacher comes in, signaling the end of the lunch period. Neku sighs, but waves to the girls, "Thanks."

"No prob. Sorry that we couldn't help." Eri tells him.

"Oh! Right!" Shiki suddenly exclaims, scaring the two, and hopping off Neku's desk, "Neku, Beat asked us to ask you if you wanted to go do something with all of us after school. You game?"

"Sure." Neku replies and both girls smile. They're sweet and a little pushy, but their hearts are always in the right place and are good friends to Neku.

I go from leaning against the window sill to sitting on it, waiting out the rest of school in silence, staring at the courtyard below.

After class ends, Neku takes his time packing up and following the girls out.

"It's all right if I go, right?" He asks me.

"Aww, Neku dear is asking for my permission. How cute." I tease and he looks as if he's going to punch me. I sigh, "Of course you can go, Neku, I can't stop you. You don't need to ask for my permission. But if you want to stay at home, I don't exactly mind _entertaining_ you." I smirk at him and the look of shock on his face is priceless.

"I'm going and _**you can't stop me!**_" He almost shouts and stalks down the hall after the girls.

I giggle and follow. _Ahh, Neku. I wouldn't stop you for the world._

**I hope that you all enjoyed that! The next chapter is written with the exception of the Authors Note! That'll be up soon, as well. I also have a few pictures in the making, if anyone's interested.**


	7. 104 (It's been too serious today)

**Here's another chapter! Yay! One more to go before I run out of stuff that I've already written. . . -_- Dammit.**

**Anyway I hope that you guys like this chapter. It's a bit. . . more than before. I guess that means READ THE WARNING- please! :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Square Enix, not me.**

**WARNING: Parental/domestic abuse. But not in the conventional sense, and not to the character that would take forever to heal. Sorry guys, this kinda' stuff needs to happen before the nice, happy stuff happens.**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

Chapter 7-

They meet outside the school. Beat, their friend and upperclassman, the two girls, and Neku. After getting together they'd all tromp through the streets to the Hachiko and sit in front of the statue waiting for Rhyme, Beat's younger sister to get there from her middle school. Then they'd decide where to go from there.

And that's exactly how it happens. Rhyme walks up to the group gives everyone a hug. It's been a few weeks since they've all been able to get together like this- with Shiki and Eri working on their designs, Beat trying out every sport in the school (then declaring that skateboarding is the only thing for him, disappointing most of the clubs), and Rhyme cheering him on.

Neku had missed seeing his friends outside of school. It'd been hard going home everyday, but the smile on his face now was worth it.

"Where should we go?" Beat asks, posing the question that everyone was thinking.

"I don't know?" Shiki shrugs and then teases, "You're the one that came up with this meeting- doesn't it fall upon you to pick?"

"Woah!" Beat sticks out his hands in defense, "I'm getting there. I. . . just thought that you guys might want to put in your two cents first."

They laugh at the expression on his face, and I place a hand over my mouth to stop me from giggling. Rhyme shoots a glance in my direction, but in reality it's at the Hachiko statue. A thoughtful look on her face.

"Why don't we just look around the 104 building?" She asks, saving Beat from any further embarrassment, "I'm pretty sure they've gotten some new shops in there since we've been."

"Great idea, Rhyme!" The other two girls chorus, then turn upon Beat, "See. Rhyme can come up with a good idea."

"I-"

"If we're going then lets just go." Neku interjects, cutting off Beat and patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Beat shrugs and starts to follow after Shiki and Eri.

Neku grins and takes off after him.

_I'll be along in a minute_. I take a good look at the Hachiko statue, contemplating my next actions.

"Are you coming?" A voice comes from behind me.

I turn to see Rhyme still standing there, looking pointedly away from me.

"I'll take that as a yes." She turns and walks after the others, and after a moment of staring I walk after her. Regarding her warily. _'Are you coming?' 'I'll take that as a yes.'_

_Can the girl see me?_ I sigh, _it wouldn't surprise me if she can, she's full of surprises like that. She's been the voice of reason for years. But how long. . . how long has she been able to see me?_ I shake my head, _Beat your sister has some definite powers. I just hope she's on my side here._

They 'terrorize' the 104 building for several hours. I watch in silence, sitting on the checkout counter, giggling as both Shiki and Eri try to get Neku to try on girls clothes.

On the way out Shiki poses a question for both Beat and Rhyme.

"Hey, guys?"

"Hmm?"

"Yes, Shiki?"

"Okay, so get this. Neku asked Eri and me earlier if we knew any boy names that started with 'J'. He's playing this game with someone, and he can't get the right name. Any ideas."

"What's going on?" Neku walks up, curiosity on his face, "I heard my name."

"'J' names!" Shiki announces proudly, "Beat and Rhyme are going to help!"

"Really?"

"Totally!" Beat exclaims.

"Sure." Rhyme shrugs and throws a glance at me.

_She can definitely see me._

"Is it James?" Beat asks.

"No, it's not." Neku answers, after seeing me shake my head.

"Justin?" Rhyme supplies.

"No." Neku sighs, "Thanks guys bu-"

"Jirico?" Beat interjects.

". . . No." Both Neku and Rhyme say at the same time.

"How do you both know!" Beat pouts.

"Because no-one is named Jirico anymore." Rhyme and Neku grin at each other.

". . . You both suck."

And that's all it takes for them to erupt into laughter, soon the girls and then Beat join in.

After everyone calms down Eri speaks up, "Sorry guys. I'd love to stay, but I have to split. That essay due two days ago isn't going to write itself- as much as I want it to."

"I'll help you." Shiki sighs, "I actually got mine in on time." she waves a hand, "Guess that means that I'm out too. It's been fun. We'll have to do it again soon."

"Sure, see you." Neku waves easily, and the two girls disappear into the rest of the crowd.

"We should probably go too, Beat." Rhyme tells him, looking at the clock.

"I know." Beat sighs, let me just check out this last store and then we'll go."

"That's fine. I'm gonna' wait out here though."

"Got it. Phones, you coming?"

"I'm good. I'll stay out here."

Beat shrugs, "Whatever." he waves and heads into the store.

"Tired?" Rhyme asks, sitting down next to Neku on a bench.

"Yeah, but it's been a good day." He grins, moving over so both she and myself could sit comfortably on the bench. I shake my head at him, and continue to stand over by the large fountain, watching the water flow, just listening to the conversation. Neku frowns at me, and then turns his attention back to Rhyme, who had been following his gaze.

"Why won't he come sit down, Neku?" Rhyme asks.

". . .Who?" Neku asks confused. Looking around he only sees me.

"The boy. The one that always follows you."

"There is no b-"

"I can see him, Neku. I've just been quiet about it because you never knew that he was there. But you can see him now, and I don't see a reason to be quiet about it anymore."

". . .You've been able to see him?"

"Yes."

"How long has he been there?"

I shake my head at her. Mouthing the words 'no'.

"I'm not sure. He just appeared one day."

Neku sighs, not sure if Rhyme is telling him the truth.

"What has he told you?"

"Nothing." Rhyme shrugs, "I've always pretended that he wasn't there so I don't confuse you or the others."

"I've never noticed that she could see me." I tell Neku, walking over to the two.

"What's he saying?" Rhyme asks, Neku.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't hear him. I can see him, and I can see his lips move. But I can't hear any sound come out of them."

"Oh." Both Neku and I look confused, "Um. He said that he's never noticed that you could see him."

"Ask her if it's just me, or if she can see others."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Neku huffs, but turns his attention back to Rhyme, "He wants to know if you can see others or if it's just him?"

"I can see others. But I keep my mouth shut. They don't like to be bothered."

"Tell her to keep it that way. Sometimes we act violently if someone other than our charge can see us." I tell Neku urgently.

"He says that you should keep it that way. That sometimes bad things happen to people that can see them when they don't want them to."

"Okay." Rhyme smiles, "I can do that."

They sit there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Rhyme speaks again.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks Neku and myself. We both nod, but Neku realizes that this is more of a question for me.

"Sometimes I see people that have a person with them, and then the next week no one can s-"

She cuts herself off when I lunge forward and cover her mouth. They both jump back startled.

"Don't talk about that." I tell her, even though she can't hear me. The expression on my face is enough to warn her to be quiet. That she's walking into bad territory. Neku looks at me in surprise, but she just smiles at me.

"So I can't talk about that. And if I can't, that means you don't know about it Neku."

"I don't know about what?"

The warning look is on my face.

"He doesn't want me to tell you. He really does look after you, Neku. I don't know what's so bad about it that I can't talk about it, but he's obviously afraid that it'll harm your well being."

"How wo-"

"I don't know. But I think that he'll tell you one of these days." She stands as Beat comes out of the store, "I think that he's the one that you're playing the name game with. 'J' names, huh? I'll keep thinking, Neku. Until then!" She waves at both of us, then runs off to join her brother.

After they disappear into the crowd Neku stands.

"Tonight we're going to start another game." Neku tells me, facing away from my position, "It's going to be like twenty questions. I'll talk and you answer in yes's and no's. You can pass if you want to. At least this will show me where I stand.

"Fine." I tell him, and he walks out of the 104 building. I glare at the bench and swipe it with my power, causing there to be a crack in it.

I know that Neku is going to the _Wildcat_ first. Trying to gleam any and all the information that he can out of Sanae. He'll be safe there. It's not the first time that he's walked home by himself. He's a big boy. He really only needs me at home, which is where I go.

The mother is comatose on the couch- dead to the world as she sleeps herself into sobriety. 'Dad' on the other hand is swearing in the kitchen, burning something.

I lower myself to a lower frequency and take on Neku's appearance. I enter the house normally, not making myself too quiet or obnoxiously loud. The man hears me and comes out into the living room.

"So the bitch decided to come back after all?"

I nod, knowing that Neku wouldn't speak in this situation.

He pushes me into the wall, "Too afraid to speak, bitch? I'm not raising a wimp here!"

_You're not raising anyone._ I want to snap at him, but keep my mouth shut. He still has anger from this morning and the alcohol on his breath is nauseating.

"No, sir." I mumble, looking at the floor.

"Who gave YOU permission to talk!" He roars and left hooks my ribs. I feel several things crack and wince under the pain.

He notices.

"Baby can't take a little hit, can he?" The man mocks, "Well how about this?"

The hits keep coming, and soon he pulls out a switchblade. He doesn't do much with it, just carve a line into my cheek, right under my left eye.

After seeing the blood he gets bored. He pushes me to the floor and wanders back into the kitchen- probably to burn something else.

I wait a minute before I gingerly get up and walk up the stairs. I open the door to Neku's room and raise my frequency to one that even he can't see. I survey the damage to my person.

Broken ribs, fractured right arm, bloody cut on my left cheek. I sigh, _I'm going to have a bruise over every inch of my lower body._

I decide that my ribs can be hidden, it's my face that can't, it's what needs to be bandaged to stop the bleeding. Gathering enough energy I appear in Sanae's back room. The one that I use to store medical supplies and other odds and ends that I might need on the job. I can hear the conversation out front, and listen in as I grab the bandages, disinfectant, and wet rag.

"So where is he anyway? I thought that he had to be around all the time, or something?"

_So he's thinking about me, how sweet._

"He's not always around, Phones. He's there most of the time, but there are times when you're here or at school and he's not with you. If he's not here it's because he knows that you're safe." Sanae pauses for a moment. He knows that I'm in the backroom, "But you can be damn sure that he'll be at home waiting for you to get back."

I nod. There was a need to tell him that, but no reason to remind me. Sanae knows why I'm here, and it's not to play covert spy.

"On that note, Kiddo, you better head on home. I have a customer in the back that needs to be looked at, and J'll be getting antsy."

"Got it." Neku agrees, "See you Mr. H."

"You too, Neku." The door jingles and Sanae is left alone in the front of the store.

I'm almost done with putting everything on when Sanae comes into the backroom. He whistles.

"They got you good today, Boss."

"Yeah, but he should be fine when he goes home."

"Is that all the damage?" He gestures to the knife wound.

"That's it." He knows that I'm lying, it's easy to see in his eyes.

"Sure it is. Should I do a more in depth investigation."

"No." I tell him, outright, "Just keep the supplies back here and keep him happy."

"Isn't that your job?" He teases, but I'm in no mood for teasing. The painkillers had yet to kick in.

"No. My job is to keep him safe. Your job is to do whatever I tell you."

"Jeez, J. I was just joking." Sanae runs a hand through his hair as I stick on the bandage.

"I know." I sigh, "It's just been a really stressful day."

"I can tell." He says quietly, "Now you should run back and watch after the kid."

"I know, Sanae. I plan on it." With that I take my leave, but not before I hear Sanae's last comment.

"Take care of yourself."

_Oh, if only it was that easy._

I get back before Neku does and I lower my frequency. When he comes through the main door I raise his own frequency to one of mine, which allows him to walk through the house undetected. It goes back to normal when he comes into his bedroom, where I'm sitting on the desk again.

"Hello Neku," I greet, and he pauses and shivers at my appearance. After using that much power I slightly glow, and my eyes take on a bright silver hue, "I believe that you wanted to talk to me about something."

***glad that you guys are sticking with it* Write more later!**


	8. 20 Questions

**Chapter 8! YES! I'm making progress! I wish that I could say the same for FIW, but hey, that'll come up eventually in my long line of things to get motivated on.**

**Chapter 9 is done as well, and this writer is currently working on chapter 10. (9 will be up Monday, if all goes well and there's no snow day)**

**Warning: Swearing and that jazz, themes, and yeah. Just that.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and plot belong to me! . . . . *sigh* that's a lie. They belong to SQUARE ENIX, but hey, it's a nice thought that I could call them my own.**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

Chapter 8-

As the glow fades he finally is able to speak, "What was t-"

"It shows power usage. It happens after I use my powers more than just a little."

He sits down on his bed while I explain, "What about the bandage."

"Power backlash." I offhandedly tell him, "It happens sometimes. Not much, but when it does it can be obnoxious."

". . ." He doesn't say anything. Just thinks. He's not sure whether to believe me or not.

"Didn't you want to play a game Neku?" I breach the subject to get him off this one.

He looks startled again, "Yes, I do. It's a lot like twenty questions. You answer 'yes', 'no', 'I don't know', or 'pass'."

"Yes, yes, you told me all of this earlier."

"And you have to be truthful. No lies. If you don't want to tell me something then you say 'pass'. Deal?"

I think about it for a moment, "Deal." I say with a smirk, "Go ahead."

"Have you been here for more than a month?"

"Yes."

His face lights up, finally he's getting somewhere.

"Have you kept me out of harms way?"

"Yes."

"Have you been here for more than a year?"

"Pass."

"Is Mr. H like you?"

"No."

"Have you taken much damage being here?"

I don't want to answer this one, but I agreed to a game where I can't lie.

"Pass."

"Does your name really start with 'J'?"

"No."

He pauses at this one, taking a contemplative look onto his face.

"Does your assumed name or nickname start with 'J'?"

"Yes."

"Have you known Mr. H for more than five years?"

"Yes."

"Have you known him for more than ten years?"

I know what he's doing, he's fishing for how we know each other.

"Pass."

Neku sighs, he really didn't expect that one to follow through.

"Was Rhyme onto something earlier at 104?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me what that was?"

"I don't know."

Neku looks surprised at my answer, but it was truthful. I haven't decided how much to tell him.

"Do you have wings?"

My eyes widen at this. It was such a strange question in the field of the ones that he was asking me.

"Yes."

"Really?" He exclaims, clearly excited and curious, "Can I see them?"

"I don't know."

That doesn't seem to phase him too much, he just continues.

"Are there many Angels like you in Shibuya?"

"Yes."

"Are there others in my school with them?"

"Yes."

"Can I see them?"

"No."

His questions are winding down for the night, he knows that he has to do more to get inventive to get important information out of me.

He's silent for a few minutes, until, "Did you really get that cut from a backlash?"

He startles me, and the words are out of my mouth before I can think about them.

"No."

"I knew it." He gives me a strange look, "Was it from my parents?"

"No." I was taking the loophole he had given me.

He seems to realize it too.

"Was it from my mother?"

"No."

"Was it from my step-father?"

"Yes."

Neku sighs, "End of game. For tonight at least."

I look at him, pointedly, "I don't like this game."

"Yes, but it's interesting, and I get some information out of it."

My eyes narrow, "True."

"Now, will you remove yourself from my desk so that I can finish my homework?"

"Sure." I shrug, and manage not to wince. I get up and move over to the window sill. He looks at me.

"You can sit on the bed you know." He tells me, sitting down on his chair, pulling papers out of his bag.

"I'm okay here." I tell him. Neku keeps his gaze on me until I become uncomfortable.

"Fine, your majesty. Whatever you say." I mock bow and get up, moving to the mattress and propping myself gingerly on it.

"Better." He turns back to his work.

I watch him from my place on the bed. I feel my eyes droop. _I can't doze off here. __**Those people **__are downstairs. Granted, they're both asleep, but still. . ._

Against my better reason I fall into a slumber.

Neku POV

He doesn't talk the entire time I'm working. In fact he's been really quiet the entire day. Mr. H says that he can normally chatter your ear off, but ever since school evidence of that had not been present.

I'd gotten a little bit farther in my investigation today, he'd given me a bit more information- even if it was just in 'yes' and 'no' answers.

I stretch and stand, putting away my things I turn back to the bed. I stop at the sight and smile. He sits propped up against the wall, head resting on his shoulder, one hand on the bed and the other crossing over his stomach.

He normally has such a condescending face. He rarely smiles a real smile. Most of the time he's smirking or acting fake. He obviously doesn't act truthfully very often. Mr. H, did say that if you were to see him asleep you'd learn a lot about him, and I must say that he's right.

The peaceful look on his face makes him almost seem like an Angel.

I don't want to wake him up, he looks as if he hasn't slept in a few days- which is probably true. I move a blanket onto his sleeping figure, and silently thank my stupid parents that the bed they'd gotten years ago, when they still semi-cared, was too big for me, even if I stretched out all the way.

Laying down at the head I pull my blanket over me. He might be mad in the morning, but I can deal. I've been through worse than an angry Angel.

****Yes, I snuck in a Neku POV. It makes me happy, and felt warranted! See you next time!****


	9. Slight Backstory

**Hey guys! So get this, I totally didn't want school today, though we may have the day off due to weather! Anyway, this here is chapter 9, and as much I want to upload 10 tomorrow, I can't. . . probably. I don't like what I've written for it at the moment, and I will probably change a lot of things in it. Basically re-write it. *Sighs* Like I _really_ have that kind of free time. But seriously, here we go!**

**Warning: Nothing too bad, the whole abuse thing (but that's not as prevalent this chapter), swearing, the usual.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Square Enix, I do not own them, I can pretend to own them because I write Fanfiction, but that's as far as I'll ever get.**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

Chapter 9-

I wake up the next morning slightly disoriented and in searing pain. Looking around I notice that I'm warm and heavy and sitting on something soft. With a start I jump, realizing where I am, and land with a muffled 'thump' on the floor.

The air leaves my lungs and I let out a small noise at the pain in my arm and ribs. _When did I fall asleep? What was I doing? Shit, that hurts, take deep breaths. In and out._

Soon I get my breathing back to a normal level, shallowing it out with every breath of air gained back into my lungs, to lessen the pain. Standing up I look at the bed. Neku lays on one half, head buried in his pillow, still asleep. I breath a sigh of relief- then regret it because of the twinge in my ribcage. I turn my gaze to the clock, _noon, it's that late already. He should have school- isn't he going? Oh, right, Saturday. No school. Parents?_ I scan the area and don't find either of them in the house. _Where are th-_

"They have a game going on at his friend's house. Booze provided. They'll be there all day." Neku's sleepy voice carries over to me, I whip around to look at him, ignoring my torso. He's sitting up rubbing his eyes, gaze fixed in my direction.

"Aww. Does Neku think that he can read my mind?" I ask sweetly, hopping up on the desk once again.

He glowers, "No, I don't. But that's not the point."

"So what is the point?" I cock my head, and grin at him.

"You always like to keep tabs on them. Where they are, what they're doing, when they'll be back. It keeps you informed."

"And how do you know that my dear."

"Mr. H mentioned something about it."

I pause for a second, "Sanae?" I shrug my shoulders, "Why that sneak. Oh well, I guess that cat is out of the bag."

"He's giving me more information than someone else I know." Neku mutters and I pretend not to hear him.

"So what's on the agenda today, dear?" I ask, pulling out my phone punching a few buttons.

"It's not 'dear'," He protests, standing up, "what are you doing. I didn't know that Angels had cell phones?"

"We do, and it's very important, Neku-dear. I have to cancel plans for a lunch date, he'll be very disappointed."

"It's not '_dear_'. Stop acting like a dick and tell me. . . wait with a guy?"

"That's not the way to get anything, _dear_. Let's clean up your language before you go any farther."

"Guy?" He prompts.

"Angels don't have an assigned gender, Neku. We can take any form when we live on earth with our charges. Sexual norms are essentially non-existent where I come from."

"That was way too much information." He groans, pulling on a clean shirt, "I guess that makes sense why he seems so flamboyantly gay most of the time." he mutters.

"Aww! You think that I'm flamboyant and happy. That makes an Angel feel loved."

The look on his face was worth all fourteen words that came out of my mouth.

"Neku? Neku-dear? Did I break you again?" I peer at his face, considering poking him, when he glares at me.

"I think that I'm going to spend the day wandering around Shibuya."

"Sounds like a plan." I smirk, "Did you eat anything last night, or would you rather find something in your unmanned kitchen before heading out?"

"I'll find something downstairs." He tells me, as I hit send, "Wait for me down there."

I clip my phone closed and hop off the desk, "Your wish is my command, oh master." the smirk is evident on my face.

"That's not amusing." He glowers at me.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." I open the door and sweep downstairs.

"Command? Ha, if only it was that easy." Neku sighs as I leave.

_Life's never that easy, my dear._

Looking around the kitchen I notice that it's almost bare. No one's gone shopping this week, and from the disarray, no one planned on _really_ cooking anytime soon. Sighing I open up the fridge and peer inside. Taking out a few things, I set them on the counter, and after rummaging through a couple cupboards I find just enough ingredients to make basic curry- something that Sanae had taught me to make years before. I hear the shower turn on and I place my attention on cleaning the utensils needed to eat the food.

Cleaning a cup I quickly down some pain medication. Hearing the shower turn off I dump the rest of the water down the sink, and put the food on a plate- setting it down on the table.

Several minutes later Neku comes into the kitchen and stops at the sight and smell.

"What the hell?"

"Tsk. Neku, what did I tell you about cleaning up your language?"

"That's- what is going on?"

I roll my eyes, "Just eat- it's going to get cold."

He sits down and looks at it warily, "It's not poisoned, is it?"

"Neku, why would I bother to keep you safe from the rest of the world if I was going to poison you myself?"

". . . Point taken." He picks up the spoon and takes a bite, "This isn't half bad."

I don't comment, just hoist myself onto the counter, lapsing into a comfortable silence.

"Do you like sitting on places like that?"

"What do you mean?" My eyes lock onto Neku's easy-going face.

"The counter." He waves a dismissive hand, "You sit on my desk upstairs, the windowsill at school, the stools at the _Wildcat_ are higher up than normal, and you stood on the fountain's edge in the 104 building. Do you have a thing for heights?"

". . ." I gaze out into the distance,_should I tell him? It's not too indulgent in the information. . . I suppose._

"It reminds me of where I grew up."

"Where was that, heaven and all that jazz?"

"No, it was someplace else."

"Really? Where?"

"Of course, Neku. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"No hesitation? Neku, you wound me."

"Seriously? Just answer the question."

"Tsk, tsk. You know me better than that. I don't take those kind of directions."

"Please."

I sigh, "I guess that I can indulge you a little."

"Really?!"

"Just a little." I remind him, "But you have to eat while I do."

"Sure." He starts to put food in his mouth and I can't help but smirk at his poorly hidden eagerness.

"God didn't create me, I was born on earth a long time ago. I don't remember where I was born, but it was a place filled with hills and trees. My parents were often away on business ventures, and I spent my time reading."

"That doesn't sound bad. It sounds peaceful."

"Yes. It was."

"But what does that have to do with high places?"

"I'm getting there. Hold your headphones." I tease, and he glares at me.

"As I was saying, I read a lot. I had an elder brother, but we didn't get along very well. To escape the fighting I'd take whatever books I was reading and head out into the forest. I'd search for the largest tree that I could find and climb up high into the branches- until I could see over most of the others, and read until the light was too dim to see the book and I could just see the branches on my way down."

"So you associate high places with a feeling of content and safety."

I grin, "I guess so. But then again, you do the same thing with music."

"Yeah." He smiles, "So why did you become a Guardian Angel?"

"I wonder." I tell him, tapping my chin, pretending to ponder the question, "Oh well." I shrug, "I don't remember."

Neku looks like he's going to kill me.

"You are infuriating."

"So I've been told."

Neku sighs and puts the dishes in the sink, "Whatever. Let's bounce."

"Whatever you wish, oh master."

"Quit that."

"Sure, sure. Where to?"

"_Wildcat_ for now. I think coffee sounds like a good idea and we never have any."

We're halfway out the door when Neku stops and turns to me, "Did you eat before I got out of the shower?"

"Yep." I lie through my teeth, "Now are we going to spend the entire day in this house or not?" I tease, ignoring the conversation, and pushing him the rest of the way out the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." He protests, walking on his own.

"Good, good." I smile. _This day'll be interesting._

"You guys are out and about early for a Saturday."

"Really?" Neku sits down at the counter.

"It's only just after one." Sanae replies, and I head towards the backroom.

"What's back there anyway?" Neku asks.

"An associate." I tell him, "I need to discuss a few things with them."

Neku shrugs, and turns back to Sanae and orders coffee.

I slip into the backroom. There's no one there, I made that up. I grab the gauze and more painkillers. I wrap my ribs carefully, but tightly. Making sure that if my shirt was to come up a little bit you wouldn't be able to see the wrappings. I have to leave my arm- trusting that it will heal in place on it's own without me doing anything. I can't cast or splint in it, he'll just worry and make my job that much harder.

"Almost done back there, J?" Sanae calls from the front.

"My associate just left." I tell him, coming back up front. Neku's standing at the door, ready to go.

"That was quick." Sanae comments.

"It was an easy problem to fix."

"I guess so." He shrugs (he knows there was no other person).

"Let's go." Neku tells me, and waves at Sanae.

"Sure." I follow after him.

"Seriously, be careful, J." Sanae whispers after me, but like to Neku before, I pretend not to hear him.

"So, where to?" I ask, striding beside the other boy.

"I was thinking of checking out that new CD shop over at-"

"Yo! Neku!"

"Huh?" Neku turns and is face to face with Beat.

"Talking to yourself, huh? Didn't think that you'd be out here now. I guess that I was wrong. We tried calling you, but got nothin'. I think that your phone's dead."

Rhyme comes up behind him, "Hi, Neku." she smiles and nods in my direction.

"I guess I didn't charge it last night." Neku grins, "Hey, Rhyme. Beat, when you said 'we' did you mean you and Rhyme, or-"

"Neku!" Shiki and Eri come up from behind him, and give him a hug.

He scowls, but his eyes don't show it.

"Oh, get off of me." He snaps, but there are no malice in his words. He really doesn't mind, he's happy to see them.

The girls know this too, and giggle as they let go of him.

"So," Shiki pries, "are you here with anyone?"

"A girl maybe?" Eri smoothly adds, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

Neku shoots me a glance, and I shake my head.

"I was, but he disappeared into the chaos."

"He? Awwwwww." Both of the girls show disappointment, but Neku just shrugs.

"That's what you get for raising your hopes."

"So you weren't by yourselves, huh, Phones?" Beat asks.

"Nope."

"S'ry 'bout that, dude. I didn't know, didn't see them."

"It's okay. Maybe I'll catch them in the crowd again."

"When you do, introduce us!" Shiki beams, "Any friend of Neku's is a friend of ours!"

"He's more of an acquaintance or interested concerned third party." Neku shrugs again.

"Hey!" Eri speaks up, "Is the 'J' guy?"

"Is it?" Beat looks at Neku.

"Yeah. He's the guy."

"And you're walking around with him?" Beat looks dumbstruck, "This dude could be serious trouble, Phones. You could get killed in some back alley or s'mthin'!"

"I don't think I that'll happen." Neku tells them at their concerned faces.

"How do you know, dude, anything can happen?"

"Just trust me on this one. Okay?" Neku asks.

". . . Sure, fine. But if this guy gets too much just tell me and I'll rough him up for ya!" Beat tells him, mimicking pushing up his sleeves.

"Was it the blonde guy, Neku?" Rhyme decides to add, and I shoot her a look.

"What?" Shiki, Beat, and Eri gasp, looking at her.

"It was just for a second, but I thought that I saw a blonde guy standing next to Neku when we came up, but as soon as I saw him he was gone. I didn't get a good look at him, but his hair was blonde."

"A foreigner?" The three of them exclaim.

I glare at the small girl, and Neku shoots me another look. I nod at him, letting him know that it's fine to confirm, "She's already let the cat out of the bag." I tell him._She's trying to get me to reveal myself. What does she really want?_

"Yeah, that was him." Neku tells them, and they gasp excitedly, "But I don't know if he's a foreigner. He speaks Japanese."

"Either way, I hope we see him." Shiki comments, "I'd love to see what colors go well with his skin tone."

"Dressing up a foreigner would be fun." Eri continues, and the girls start chatting about patterns and designs.

"Lets head to Hachiko. We can decide something to do when we get there."

"Hachiko is far away though. Can't we just go into that cafe you came out of?" Eri protests.

"Sure." Neku grins, "I think that Mr. Hanekoma will appreciate the business."

"Lets go then!" Shiki pulls on Eri's arm, leading her toward the store. Rhyme and Beat follow, but Neku hangs back for a minute.

"Will you be joining us this time- so they can see you?"

"Not this time, Neku dear."

"Not this time?"

"Maybe eventually, but not now."

"Oh no," Neku grins, "I feel like that's going to be a nightmare."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows at him, "Then I guess I better gather the bandages."

"That's not funny."

"It's entertaining." I grin, "I'm going to up my frequency, you don't need me bothering your date."

"Wait!"

It's too late, I'd already upped my frequency. He stares at the place I'm standing for a minute longer then sighs and heads inside with his friends. I trail after him, but now only Sanae and Rhyme can see me.


End file.
